1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of analog front ends, and more particularly, to the operation and design of diversity receivers.
2. Background
A conventional diversity receiver comprises a primary receiver and a secondary receiver. The primary and second receivers can be operated in one of several operating modes. In a diversity mode of operation, an oscillator signal generated by the primary receiver's frequency synthesizer is transmitted to the secondary receiver to drive the secondary receiver's mixer. Thus, both the primary and secondary mixers utilize the oscillator signal generated by the primary receiver's frequency synthesizer. Substantial power is utilized to transmit or distribute the primary receiver's oscillator signal over a long transmission path to the secondary receiver. It is therefore desirable to have a mechanism to utilize the primary oscillator signal to down-convert a signal received by the secondary receiver while reducing any increase in power consumption resulting from distribution of the primary oscillator signal.
Accordingly, a diversity receiver is provided that utilizes a shared primary local oscillator (LO) signal to reduce power consumption when operating in diversity mode.